Carmelita Fox and the Thieving Vixen
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: After a band of five villains break into young Carmelita's house and steal her families book of secret thieving techniques, the young fox finds herself a group of friends who can aide her in her quest to retrieve the stolen pages. But when you throw in a charming raccoon INTERPOL Officer, one must think will she be able to survive the tasks ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is an AU where Carmelita in the thief and Sly is the INTERPOL officer, Bentley and Murray will still be Sly's partners though on the other side of the law, and Carmelita will have an entirely new gang. Hope you enjoy the story anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to the Sly Cooper Franchise, I only claim rights to this fanfic, and OCs**

Chapter 1

The young Carmelita Fox cowered in the furthest corner of the hallway closet and the group of five villains took down both her parents and ransacked the house in search of the family book. The only this is that this book wasn't your average family heirloom and her family wasn't an average family.

The book itself was the Thievious Vixen, an object that contained all that her family had learned in the past in their thieving career, and that right there is what set her family off from the others, she was from a long line of thieves and she was supposed to inherit the book today, and before the five villains had arrived she had managed to glance over a few of the many worn pages.

After the large figures left and the house got silent Carmelita crawled out of her hiding spot within the closet and took in the true wreckage of her house. After she had called the authorities she packed a bag full of a few belongings, stuffing the second and remaining family heirloom in the bottom of the bag, the young orphaned fox waited in the trashed living room for the authorities to arrive and take her to her fate.

The only problem she had with the waiting was having to sit in the remains of her demolished house, and after deciding that she waited in the depressing scenery for long enough she stood and made her way to the front porch, quickly hearing the sirens as the Police approached. About five different squad cars stopped before her house with dozens of officers pouring out and entering her house, a lone officer staying outside to comfort the young fox and transport her to her new home.

The trip in the squad car was silent as the officer drove forward, Carmelita sat in the back staring out the window in a daze, not even paying attention to the areas passing them outside the car during the trip Carmelita must've fallen asleep because next thing she knew she was being shaken awake with the all girls orphanage standing behind the officer. Following behind the officer Carmelita found herself inside a dull building full of screaming and giggling girls. Upon seeing all the strange faces Carmelita clutched her backpack protectively against herself. She was introduced to the head matron of the orphanage and then led up to the room that she would share with one of the other girls.

After leading her to her room the matron left Carmelita to unpack her belongings. While she was unpacking the door squeaked on its hinges as someone entered the room. Carmelita turned, after quickly stuffing her back and the concealed heirloom into the draw, and came face to face with a large juvenile female boar. She walked over with a bag of chips in her hand and outstretched her free hand.

"Hai, Miss Greenwood said ya'd be in here." As Carmelita took the boars hand the stranger continued. "Welp, I'm Winnie, what do you go by?" Winnie released Carmelita's hand to retrieve some more chips, she didn't even notice as the fox rubbed her hand against the fabric of her dress to remove the oil from the chips that Winnie's hand had left on her fur.

"I'm Carmelita." Winnie swallowed the chips in her mouth and smiled. "All right, though that seems like a mouth full, so Imma jus' call ya Leeta." Of all the nicknames the young fox wanted Leeta was not among them and after trying to tell that to the boar, she realized that any argument would go right through the boars head without any success of reaching her. In the end Carmelita settled for the nickname and except it.

With that Carmelita gained her first friend, although reluctantly at at first, and after a few months in Miss Greenwood's Orphanage for Girls, the two grew closer together and Carmelita told Winnie all about herself and her family. Then the two of them as well as the other girls were moved to other orphanages as Miss Greenwood's became bankrupt. That is how Carmelita and Winnie found themselves at Happy Camper's Orphanage.

They found themselves lucky at being able to stick together and often stuck to each other's side. The new orphanage they found themselves in was like stepping into an entirely new world, because while Miss Greenwood's was an all girl's orphanage Happy Camper's was coed.

Although it was always thought that girls were weaker and gentler than boys, Carmelita wasn't going to put up with anyone's crap, and so when she saw some of the boy's picking on a quiet owl, who was known around the orphanage for being, quite literally, a bird brain. Along with that her had a stuttering problem and was quite often holed up in his room to avoid confrontation with anyone else.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone who's actually stand a chance." Carmelita called as she made her way to the others. They momentarily stopped in their attack as they turned to the Carmelita, taking in the fox that most boy's would assume as weak, due to her short and thin frame.

"Why don't ya go back and play with your dolls?" One of the larger males asked, he height and stature certainly rivaled Carmelita's but it was no match for Winnie's brute strength and size. Speaking of Winnie the large boar got up from her spot on the couch and made her way to Carmelita's side. "Why don't you take yer own advice and scram." Winnie said as she took and threatening step forward.

That single step, which was a complete bluff, worked as the three boys raced out of the room as though the devil himself were at their heels. The owl slowly brought himself to his feet and turned to face the two girls, and even though most boy's stood either at Carmelita's height or taller, this boy stood at least a head shorter than the fox.

"Th-thanks." He said as he brushed off and straightened out his feathers. Carmelita stepped toward the owl, who flinched and shied away from her form.

"I-I can t-take care of my-myself."

stopping Carmelita picked up the wire rimmed glasses that she knew he wore from the floor and placed them back on his face, letting him adjust them himself. With the glasses back n and perched on his beak his eyes appeared twice bigger than they were. Once again he thanked them and then turned to leave.

"Hey ya wanna watch toons with us?" Winnie asked as she moved back to the couch to continue watching the remained of the cartoon that was on. Carmelita joined her friend and after a bit of hesitation the owl joined them.

"Th-Thanks, for le-letting me join y-you, I-I'm Dominic." With that Winnie and Carmelita introduced themselves and Carmelita found herself with a well rounded group of friends, knowing that if they stuck with her and were willing she would have the Brains and Brawn needed to to retrieve the stolen pages of the Thievious Vixen.

..O..

Finally their first heist, Carmelita watched as one of the adults returned from shopping and noticed, in one of many bags, the corner of a box cookies, and that was when she went to Dominic to see if he could formulate a plan for liberating the cookies. As Carmelita and Winnie sat in their blanket fort hangout Dominic began making a plan of action which the put into action no more than five minutes later.

With Dominic's job finished and hi waiting in their room Carmelita and Winnie made their way to the kitchen, watching and waiting for an opening in which they could sneak in and retrieve the loot. After one of the other kids and adult left the large kitchen thieving pair made their move.

Winnie linked her hands and helped Carmelita up onto the counter and watched as the fox made her way over the veneer counter checking within each cupboard for the coveted treats. Suddenly a gasp was heard from one of two kitchen doors and after almost loosing her balance Carmelita turned and caught sight of the calico colored tail that ducked behind the wall. The fox could only curse her stupidity as the worse thief ever for getting caught in the middle of a job. Then from the other door they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

Just before the steps reached the door and the looming shadow of an adult came into view a voice called out, thus making the shadow halt in its approach. "Miss Lavallee, I have a question." Carmelita quickly toned out the voice as she continued searching and after checking all the cupboards she finally saw the box on top of the fridge. After beating herself up for missing such an obvious thing she snatched the box and with Winnie's help got down from the counter. The two of them quickly escaping the scene and racing back up to their hideout.

..O..

Back in their room Carmelita was about to open the box when an 'Ahem' sounded from behind them. The three partners in crime turned toward the pair that stood just outside of the blanket forts boundary.

Carmelita recognized the two as the twin cats that had recently joined the 'Happy Camper Family'. The brother, a pure white brother, a natural dirt and mud magnet stood behind his calico colored sister who smiled broadly, exposing her gap toothed smile to the three friends. After a few moments in shocked silence, the box having yet been opened the girl, Riley if Carmelita remembered correctly, continued.

"Ciel and I distracted the adults and helped you, now we want in on the cookies." That was the most the three had ever heard either of the two say since they arrived, this was mainly due to the fact that during their first month in the home they had remained isolated in corners and never left the others side, much like Carmelita and Winnie when they had first arrived.

The three exchanged glanced and with a nod from each Carmelita turned to the two siblings and nodded she and Winnie moving a little to make room for the two to join in their group. With that Carmelita had a full group and then some.

She had her natural skills, that would only get better once she started retrieving the lost pages of her families book, she had Winnie the Brawn, there was Dominic the Brains of their group, and then the two new additions to their group that she never thought she would need, Ciel and Riley, the Distractions.

It wasn't long after that before the misfit group of orphans left Happy Campers and began making their band of thieves known around the world as the Fox gang, aiming to make their way to the top as the greatest master thieves in the world. Carmelita having learned from her parents before they left that the only way to be a master thief was to steal only from other thieves, for there was no honor in stealing from ordinary people.

 **A.N. And thus the first chapter, Carmelita's first heist and the new group, Sly and his charms to come in the next chapter, also I am not happy with the name for the book so if anyone could come up with a new name and leave it in a review I would much appreciate it. And if I do use your suggestion you will receive credit.**

 **Until Next Time Peace Love and Virtual Hugs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So second chapter follows along with the first chapter of the game, more so that the last chapter of this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to the Sly Cooper Franchise, I only claim rights to this fanfic, and OCs**

Chapter 2

Leaping the span between rooftops an older Calmelita landed first on the Neon sign that marked the police station and then onto it's very roof, her form hidden in the shadows as she pulled out her googles from around her neck, an item that Dominic had fashioned for her, along with one for each member of their team, and stared down and zoomed in at the door as two figures walked out. The first, a female black cat, stepped out of the building in knee high grey heels, a short purple skirt, grey halter top and denim jacket. Once out she turned back to the door and waited for her partner for the night to exit.

Carmelita couldn't stop herself from the loud sigh that she omitted from seeing none other than top INTERPOL officer Sly Cooper. Even for a 'night of enjoyment' the officer was wearing his navy patrol jacket with star badge still pinned to the fabric, and his ever present shock pistol strapped to his side, always on him in case of something or someone causing trouble. Then there was his hat, navy blue like his jacket though of a simple design and much like the shock pistol it never left his side.

As Carmelita glared Dominic's voice, along with his picture in the corner of the goggles screen, interrupted her thoughts regarding the pair below and Cooper's decision to go out with any pretty little thing in a skirt.

"Co-cooper is out, n-now's your ch-chance to get in and g-get out, the twins can distract C-cooper should his date end e-early."

Carmelita turned her attention from the pair below towards the building and task at hand and looked into the windows of the now darkened police station. "Great so what do you suggest?" In the windows a few lights flickered on Carmelita could see the pinpoints of red from the sensors.

"Well s-seeing as how one of C-coopers right hand men,B-bently most likely set up m-many precautions against you s-simply entering, I would suggest using, the v-ventalation shafts to your roght." The fox pulled her Binocucom off and placed it in the side pouch that she had strapped to the left as she turned to the right and caught sight of the very vent that Dominic was talking about. She smiled as she caught sight of dents within the vents opening and unfastened her family's passed down weapon from her right hip.

It was much like a grappling hook, though in simple terms it was a length of rope with a golden hook fastened to either end of the thick worn cord, the weapon itself had passed through many of her ancestors hands until it ended up where it was now. With the thick familiar rope in her hands she wound it up and aimed for the vent covering, at the right moment she launched one of the ends and with luck had managed to latch onto the covering on her first try. With a quick pull the covering was off and another toss of one of the ropes ends she began her climb into the vent and her trip through the vent into the police station.

Once inside she came face to face with wall to wall security, pressed a button on the intercom she had brought along knowing that it would contact Dominic from the van. Within seconds the Owls voice aswered her call and after Carmelita explained the situation she was in the brains of the operation instantly went to work to fix the problem.

"R-right you can't get th-through that, just give me a s-second and I should b-be able to hack into th-their system." From Dominic's side Carmelita could hear the clicking of a keyboard being pressed as Dominic made his way past as many of Bently's programs as he could without being caught, as time passed a few of the lasers dissappeared and the keyboard tapping stopped with an apologetic voice Dominic apoligized.

"S-sorry Carmelita, but if I t-take any more down B-bently will be sure to notice."

Carmelita smiled from her end even though she knew Dominic would be unable to see it "Hey don't worry about it, I mean if you took down all the lasers it would take all the fun out of this." Before Carmelita could end the call from her side Dominic added a last bit of advice.

"W-well it may be fun for you, b-but just be sure not t-to touch any of the l-lasers, unless you w-wnat to be fried to a crisp. Also, C-cooper's office should be f-found just beyond a red door."

With a final nod to no one in general Carmelita cut her side of the signal and began maneuvering her way through the maze of high power lasers, she made her way to the end of the hall and turned, a smile breaking out acrossed her face as the red door that Dominic had mentioned came into view. After making her way down the second hall, a bit more energy in her movements due to the knowledge that the case file was just on the other side of the door, and just as she reached it and went to turn the handle she stopped dead in her tracks all because she found that the one thing between her and the information she need was locked.

Looking around for another way to the otherside she almost laughed to herself at the stupidity of INTERPOL for being dumb enough to leave a window open. Ducking through the opening to the platform outside smiling wider when she found a ledge that ran along the wall, leading to yet another open window, that one leading right into Inspector Cooper's office.

As Carmelita neared the window she was notified of an incoming call on her equipment and so while still inching her way along the ledge she pressed the button on her intercom again and answered.

"Please tell me you have good news for me." She said as she made it to the open window and after removing herself from the ledge entered the lone office of none other than the only INTERPOL officer that seems dead set on catching her and her group.

"W-well yes." Came Dominic's reply and as she waited for her friend to continue Carmelita neared Cooper's desk taking her time in the office as she investigated and examined the many knick knacks that he had occupying the space. "I h-have the vault c-combination, which i-is 9-3-7."

Having heard that Dominic had the vault combo Carmelita stopped in her snooping, though not before she snatched some of Cooper's belongings, and quickly opened the vault, inputting the code that Dominic had told her. After retrieving the case file, which had a picture of her clipped to it, and replacing it with one of her signature calling cards she made her way to the window and stopped to relay her progress to her friend.

"I got the file and am heading back, just make sure the twins are back and the van is ready by the time I get to the end of the parking lot." As she finished the owl's voice was replaced with that of a familiar voice belonging to the young calico cat, someone who the thief could picture smiling their trade mark gap toothed smile.

"You got it, and try to hurry up, Ciel can't keep Mister Inspector distracted for long." Before Carmelita could even reply the Calico hung up and she found that Dominic had finished what he need to say, so after cutting her side of the signal once again, Carmelita stepped out onto the fire escape and made a quick leap down to the ground level.

In the distance she could hear the screeching of tires as the groups getaway vehicle was driven to the rendezvous point that the group had agreed upon earlier. Carmelita made her way past the parked cars to the edge of the lot, tightening her grip on the case file as out of the blue a large bolt of electricity came flying a few inches from her nose. Whirling around to face the source of the shot the thief wasn't shocked at all upon seeing none other Inspector Cooper, shock Pistol pointed and ready to fire once again.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Criminal." Cooper said as he twirled the pistol around his finger, from their meetings in the past Carmelita could tell that the raccoon was stalling, and at this point she could play along with his game.

"Well, I'm kinda in a hurry right now, you see I had actually just gotten what I was looking for." Carmelita flashed the file before the inspector and flashed a smile as her tail swished in time with his. Sly took a step in her direction and stopped.

"Actually that is why I'm here, I had to cut my date short because Bentley got a message that stated someone had taken the file." He aimed the pistol at her again and then outstretched his free hand. "Now if you could return that little file, along with the Indian Sun Mask, I can return both to their rightful places and we can continue our conversation once you are behind bars."

Carmelita shrugged off her bag and placed the file into the pack, making a show of the action as she returned the bag to her back. "Well as much as I love the offer, I actually have plans, you know things to steal, family heirlooms to return to their proper order and all that, though I did like this talk." With that she turned and while running unhooked her family's grappling hook from her belt.

Seeing that Carmelita was once again up to her games Sly took aim and fired a warning shot that purposefully missed and whizzed past the foxes head. As much as he wanted to catch her, the inspector had to admit that he had always enjoyed their little games of Cops and Robbers.

As Carmelita ran she wound up the Hook and upon seeing a hook that she could catch the end of the weapon on she took her shot and mid run leaped from the ground, her agile and strong arms, pulling her up the length of the rope and over the edge of the building where she quickly broke into a run once again.

Sly on the other hand found a fire escape that he managed to climb onto the roof from and began his barrage of shots upon the fleeing fox once again. Where Sly stood he could see as Carmelita pressed a finger to the small intercom device she had in her ear and he could tell that the fox was contacting her team. Knowing this Sly decided it best that he call in his own reinforcements.

"Dominic, where are you guys?!" There was static on the other end for a second as the other end received the message, then suddenly the static stopped and the voices of Dominic as well as Riley answered.

"S-sorry, we ran int-" The message was interrupted with static as the other side was disrupted, within a few seconds the voices cleared and Riley was the one to answer. "We ran into a little trouble with Cooper's Brain, so Ciel and I are goona try to loose him, and Dominic is gonna send Winnie in your direction as a little back up." Carmelita nodded and once again cut the signal. As another shot flew passed her head she stopped and jumped from the roof to the alley below, hoping to lose the inspector while Winnie made her way to her position.

Just as Sly was sure he landed a hit he watched as Carmelita jumped from the roof and into an alley just out of his line of sight. Then before he could make it to an angle where he could get a clean shot a large shape barreled through the alley knocking and pushing back everything in their path, behind them was the far smaller shape of Carmelita.

"You know Carmelita, you aren't the only one with back up." Sly called down as the Brawn of his team meant the large female boar head on. The two were evenly matched as they began wrestling eachother for more ground, locking eachother in a hold that the other couldn't break free of. Now with Murry taking care of the boar Sly could turn his attention back to his own opponent.

"You know, if you would just come quietly we wouldn't have to going back and forth like this?" Sly tried reasoning, though in truth it wasn't actually the first time he had tried that, and he should've known by now that Carmelita wouldn't turn herself in or surrender for anything. At this point Sly had another plan up his sleeve, and readied his shock pistol.

Unaware of Cooper's plan Carmelita contacted Riley once again, hoping for good news. "Please tell me your on the way." There was static for a few seconds and then a reply from Ciel who, by the sound of it was having trouble hanging on during his sister's driving. "Yeah, we're almost there just hold up your position for a few more minutes, this turtle is giving us a hard time." Than the line was cut and Carmelita was once again scanning the roof tops for Inspector Cooper.

Unaware of her surroundings, she was caught off guard as the match between Winnie and Murry made its way toward her, right up until Winnie had backed up into the Fox, knocking the thief down.

"Sorry 'bout that Leeta." Winnie tossed back as she pushed the hippo towards the other end of the lot once again. Carmelita stood and brushed herself off, than she shot her attention to the roof tops as Cooper's voice called out, giving away his position. "Murry Move!"

Withing seconds the hippo released his opponent, than with agility one would not expect from one of his size, he jumped back just as another loud shot from Cooper's Shock Pistol rang out, this time though it was flying directly towards Winnie. Without a second though Carmelita raced forward, making it just in time to catch the shot before it reached her friend.

After the initial hit everything kinda turned into a blur, jolts of electicity shot through her body as she heard a familiar cry, than strong arms lifted her form as bright lights approached, her body was jostled as the one carrying her moved and, she thinks jumped and landed, falling back while still holding the fox close, and then there was an familiar sound of a door being slammed shut.

As the jolts of electricity diminished Carmelita became aware of muffled voices, almost as though her ears were stuffed with cotton, shaking her head to clear it her vision began to clear and her hearing less cotton-y. Once her vision was almost a hundred percent Carmelita realized that there were two wide blue eyes staring at her.

"Oh gosh Carmelita, we were beginning to worry." Ciel said as he sat back on the floor of the van, his thick tangled fur covered tail coming up and resting in his lap. From the front passenger seat Dominic turned his large eyes scanning the fox. "D-do you st-still have the file?"

Carmelita stared at her friend for a second in cunfusion, her mind slowly trying to process the question, when it suddenly clicked and she remembered what had actually happened before everything got all muddled and confused. Quickly she took off her bag and fished the object from within its confines. She flashed a smile as she brought the file out, holding it above her head as though it were some kind of trophy.

"Alright so who's the first one we gotta beat?" Riley asked from the driver seat as she continued down the road towards their warehouse of a home. Carmelita opened the file and skimmed over the first few pages, finding that most of them were actually about her, after flipping further back she found the first target.

"Looks like we have to go after Sir Releigh of the Fiendish Five first."

 **A.N. Whoo first chapter done and Sly and his gang had been intorduced, with the next chapter comes the first of the Fiendish Five. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until Next Time Peace Love and Virtual Hugs**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So yeah first of the Fiendish Five, I will be going about these level differently than in the game so that they go about (hopefully) faster and more interesting than if I just rewrote the entire level with all its different rooms. I also would've had this done sooner but shut just kept coming up and I wasn't able to get it done till now.**

 **Thus, without further ado, onward to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to the Sly Cooper Franchise, I only claim rights to this fanfic, and OCs**

Chapter 3

After stopping at their ware house and collecting any supplies they needed the group headed out towards their destination and the first step needed in recovering the Theiving Vixen. On the way Carmelita re-read the file on the target, trying to get as much of an advantage as she could over the foe. Thankfully Ciel was the one behind the wheel this time around, this helped them make it to their destination without drawing attention, Ciel being as careful as he was behind the wheel; that is compared to his sister who seemed to have a knack for getting herself, along with anyone in the van at the time, caught in any kind of speed race that she could.

As Carmelita finished reading the report that Cooper had written on Raleigh, Ciel slowed down and backed up over a bridge, leaving the back of the van just at the other side where the back doors opened up to a large cliff side clearing. Carmelita jumped out from the back and turned to the remaining four members of the group.

"A-alright Carmelita, Y-you need to go with the other three to R-raleigh's base of operations, from there, th-they can help you through it."

"Right," Carmelita nodded as she turned towards the cave like opening, as the other three went ahead Carmelita turned back to the brains and smiled, "then we'll be seeing you later." With that said she disappeared and Dominic was left in the van.

At the other end of the tunnel the group was faced with a sight that was quite familiar to them, a large locked gate with barbed wire at the top and just on the other side the tell tale signs of security lights. Carmelita couldn't help but smile at the stupidity criminals showed due to how lax their security was, at least when she and her group were involved.

She quickly spotted a line of rope that went from their side of the gate to an unguarded ledge that she could use to get to the other side, from their it would be a simple task in unlocking the gate for the others enabling the other to get to the otherside after her. The only problem was that the line was to high up and there was no way for her to reach it on her own. Thus with Winnie's help Carmelita was about grab ahold of the rope and inch her way acrossed, landing upon the ledge and jumping down on the other side after checking for signs of the enemies cronies.

On the other side Carmelita quickly located the gates main control and opened it, allowing the others to join her. "Thanks Carmelita, now let's go!" Riley exclaimed as she continued forward, her brother quickly coming up behind her. As Carmelita watched the two siblings and twolarge hands were placed on her shoulders and she was pushed forward after the twins. "Well Leeta, instead of just watchin' em let's go and get those pages of that family book of yers." Winnie said as she continued propelling Carmelita forward.

Though it wasn't long before they stopped and faced the second of the obstacles, the security lights, and on the other side a large guard stood waiting for any sign of trouble. Carmelita gave a quiet whistle as she took in the slight step up in security from the simple gate that was a no brainer to get past. Then she looked at the twins as they already took the situation into their own hands.

Quickly the two made their way to the other side, criss crossing between the lights as they made their way toward the device that powered them. Even from where Carmelita stood she could tell that the device itself was weak and wouldn't take much in order to break it. Carmelita watched as the two continued forward not surprised that they made a move before she did.

After all Riley always seemed ready for the next job, and never seemed willing to stay put in one spot for long, and Ciel usually stuck close to her side in order to get her out of trouble should she find herself in any. The two made it before the generator and while Ciel managed to get the guard away from the device and his sister, the Calico quickly sabataged the device and the lights shut down. Ciel was quickly to end his scheme of distracting the guard after the lights went out and made his way back to his sister as Carmelita and Winnie joined them as well.

Then it was Winnie's turn as she quickly desposed of the guard, knocking them unconscious and dragging them off to the side, where he would later wake up and not even remember what had knocked them out to begin with. After making her way back to the other three, the group of four continued forward until came to a turn and were given the perfect view of their goal. Carmelita placed the goggles over her eyes and zoomed in on the large blimp that seemed to be patrolling the area above the overall large base.

"Is Releigh in that blimp up there?" Carmelita asked, though from what she read about the foe she could already assume her guess was correct. Dominic's image appeared in the lower corner. "You w-would be correct, but that i-isn't an ordinary blimp, th-that device is a weather machine. Th-that thing is the r-reason it's always r-raining."

Carmelita looked to the waters littered with the broken remains of old ships. "That would probably explain all the broken ships, kinda hard to see through rain and navigate through rough waters." The image of Dominic nodded in agreement before cutting the signal.

Once the goggles were back around her neck, Carmelita found that Winnie was already moving forward, taking out the large beaver guards as she went. Once the group finally caught up with the boar, they found that she had stopped before an obstacle of shallow fast flowing water that ran over stone that had been worn smooth over years of the water running over it.

"Thought, the twins would have a hard time crossin' this so I waited fer you ta catch up." She explained as she knelt down and allowed both the twins to climb on her back, once they both had a firm grip the boar stood and charged her way acrossed the water, Carmelita coming up behind her. As they rounded another corner the group practically ran into another guard, and with the twins still hanging onto her back for dear life, Winnie managed to dispatch that guard just as quickly as the others.

After that guard was taken care of the group crossed another expanse of water, this one included rocks from which Carmelita could use to jump across to the other side. Then they were faced with another gate, this one had a hook that Carmelita could use to get over to the other side with, but it also seemed to be fixed in place so they would need to figure out another way for the others to get over.

"Hey Leeta, once yer over why don't I just throw the twins over to ya and then I can either smash through the gate or I could try ta climb over it myself." After a bit of thought, and some time trying to convince Ciel to go with the plan, Carmelita quickly unhook in her weapon from her hip and latching onto the hook before swinging over the fence, the twins quickly being launched over by Winnie, to where Carmelita could catch them. Finally came Winnie, after a few seconds in silence Carmelita picked up the distinct sound of Winnie laughing before she loudly exclaimed.

"Stupid gate, you are no match for the might of The Winnie!"

Instantly after that was said the distinct sound of something hard hitting metal could be heard, though they could also tell by the sound that it wasn't rock against metal but rather Winnie's fists as they connected with the gate that stood between her and the other three. Finally after a few minutes of Winnie getting nowhere through punching, the boar finally opted for just jumping up and pulling herself over the top of the gate.

Once she was over Carmelita helped her up from the ground and smiled up at her. "We're you just copying Cooper's muscle?" The fox inquired as they continued going, and as much as Winnie wanted to reject the idea her laughing gave her away. "Yeah I did, just fer the fun of it though."

When they turned back to the task at hand they were faced with large turning gears that covered the span on a large gap, meaning that if they weren't fast enough in moving to the next gear they could easily fall to the water and jagged rocks below. Carmelita watched for a second as Riley stepped on the gear and began walking on it much like one would walk on a log or barrel. Luckily for the calico the speed wasn't fast at all and she was able to walk at a moderate pace, stepping to the next few gears before she ended up on the otherside.

Riley stopped and looked up at the group, not even realizing how close she was to the otherside until the motion under her feet suddenly stopped. While she waited on the other side she didn't seem completely aware of the patrolling guard, and almost seemed shocked when Winnie charged across the spinning gears, not even missing a step, and rushed past her.

"You keep away from my family, you stupid creep!" She yelled out as she tackled the guard, Riley turned and could practically see the stars circling above the quards head. "Heh, thanks for the save." Riley nervously said as she rubbed the back of her neck an embarrassed look in her eyes.

Winnie patted Riley on the back, nearly knocking the small cat down, "No problem kid, just protecting my family." Riley nodded and then looked up as another hand was placed on her other shoulder, finding the smiling face of Carmelita. "Glad you're okay Riley."

With that Riley shugged the hands from her shoulders and turned towards the others her large gap toothed smile present. "Well let's not waste anymore time here, we still got some pages to get." Carmelita watched the retreating back of Riley and then Ciel and Winnie as they continued forward, she knew that Riley had changed the subject trying to get the attention away from herself.

Carmelita and the others were well aware the reasoning behind Riley's jump of subject, for even though the calico loved attention and being the center of it, she hated when the attention she got was out of concern. Riley simply hated being the source of concern and so tried to get the attention away from the concern and onto something else and over the years The rest of the group had simply excepted this little quirk of Riley's.

Before Carmelita joined the others she managed to drag the guard to the side and check their pockets for anything of worth. Within the guards pockets Carmelita was able to aquire a few gold coins, along with a large worn key. The thief pocketed the coins and gripped the key tightly as she ran to catch up with the rest of the group, having to cross another set of spinning gears, this one more trouble then the last due to the walls that were set up occasionally between the gears. Then after turning another corner she found a long clearing and at the other end stood the other three, waiting for her before a large locked gate.

She ran to the other members of her group, noting that Winnie had her arms crossed while Ciel and Riley had played a few games of tick-tack-toe while waiting for her to catch up. As she took in the games Carmelita couldn't help but notice all the ties that rested in the dirt, then she turned to Winnie.

"Thanks for waiting, I got kinda sidetracked." Carmelita explained as she held out her hand, opening it to reveal the key. Upon the sight of the key Winnie whooped and yelled, drawing the attention of the twins. Riley cheered along with Winnie at the sight while Ciel explained what the two were so excited about.

"When we got to this gate we found out it was locked, so we were going to wait for you...so that we could search the guards as a group, but it seems like you already found it... so it save us from having to backtrack." Carmelita nodded, glad to hear that she managed to save the group even a little bit of time. Thus, while Winnie and Riley continued their mini celebration Carmelita went to unlock the gate. The moment it was open the celebration ended, Riley and Winnie instantly getting serious and the four entered the main area of Raleigh's hideout.

The four were faced with a large, what seemed to be a large ship wreck, though the group knew better due to the lights that shone through the dreary raining night acting like beacons to the group, reminding them of the promise that awaited them at the end of this mission. The group jumped down the the outcrop of land below and made their way across the floating debris to the base of the ship that towered above them.

A rope dangled down from the ships deck and neck to it hung what seemed to be an elevator that would allow Raleigh's goons to board the ship from where the group stood. Through their didn't seem to be any controls for it near them and so Carmelita climbed to the deck with the use of the rope. Once on the deck the master thief, after dodging the guards, managed to locate the controls and lowered the lift. The sudden activation of the lift alerted a nearby guard that Carmelita took care of as the lift began its climb back to the deck.

With the guard on the ground the lift finally reached the deck and the other three members of her group stepped off onto the deck. The three took in the hideout noting the large door at the top on a slight ramp in from of them, a door to their left, and to the far right stood a generator giving power to an electrical field that blocked off the next area.

Then came a tone in the groups com-devices that rested in their ears telling them all that Dominic was trying to call them. After hiding away from all guards line of sight they all opened their lines, Carmelita opened hers and pulled on her goggles, giving Dominic a view of the area. When Dominic spoke he took on his whole different personality, one that didn't stutter, and got straight to the point, one that only came up when the owl was briefing them on their missions.

"In order to get to the blimp you need to get to the next area, to do that you need to take out that electric field by taking out the generator, before you can take out the generator though you need to collect the keys within the different rooms of this area."

The group nodded or called off their understanding before Dominic continued.

"I've already got you guys matched with a room that best suits your skills. Winnie you'll need to take the straight ahead and get the key that is hidden in the vault."

"Can do Dom, I'll get that key and be back before ya even miss me." Winnie replied as she puched her fist into the air as Dominic continued, ignoring Winnie's nickname for him.

"Riley and Ciel you two will take a door to your right that leads to the library, you'll need to get to the roofs to get to it, but it shouldn't be that hard to get to."

"Right" Ciel replied while Riley copied Winnie's earlier action while exclaiming "Got it!" Then Dominic continued to Carmelita.

"and Carmelita you'll take the door to your left that will take you into the machine itself, where you can find the key and sabatage Raleigh's plan at the same time, and then there is another door that you'll have to ride another lift to get to, but you should be able to reach it no problem, you'll do the same thing as the first one."

"Right Dominic, get the keys and ruin Raleigh's plans, shouldn't be that hard." Carmelita replied with a confident smile, not really caring that she had two different jobs against the others single missions.

Dominic cut off his line after finishing the explanation and Carmelita turned to the others in the group. "You heard what the brains said, let's get those keys, and after we finish Raleigh off, and I retrieve the pages he stole,we can come back and grab as much as we can and go."

The other three agreed through quiet cheers and then split off to accomplish their seperated tasks.

 **A.N. So I just couldn't make new OC'S and let them all in the van and thus the muscle and distractions will join Carmelita along her trips to these criminal hideouts, it will add a twist as well as build up on their characters a little bit (hopefully). Hope it didn't come out too rushed and next chapter will go into the different missions.**

 **Until Next Time Peace Love and Virtual Hugs**


	4. Chapter 4

**bA.N. On to the first set of missions, for those who don't remember the fox gang split up the work. Ciel and Riley are making their way to the library, Winnie is going into the vault, and Carmelita gets to play with the fire and the engines.**

 **Hopefully it doesn't come out to confusing as the chapter will switch between the different splits in the group and into the different rooms. Near the middle a part will be repeated for each group just so that people get an idea of what happens through everyone's head during a call and what is happening on their end during the part**

 **Before I forget to mention I have also posted pictures of what the groups appearances look like on my Deviantart account, you can find it under Samansa-Chan147**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to the Sly Cooper Franchise, I only claim rights to this fanfic, and OCs**

Chapter 4

Moments after the group split up Carmelita ran right to the door on the left and disappeared into the engine room, instantly after entering she was faced with scorching heat that practically threatened to burn the fur from her entire body. She noticed a hatch opened above the flame and after a quick jump and launch off of the wall she landed upon the metal grating and slammed it shut. She raced past the large beaver guard that was working one of the many machines and found herself, in what seemed to be a water filled area with pistons that would bring someone up to higher levels.

She launched herself to one of the nearest platforms and just managed to catch the edge of the metal before she found herself in the water. As she tried to pull herself up her tail was submerged, practically causing the fox to jump out of her skin due to the sudden contact with the frigid water. She pulled herself from the edge and shook off as much of the water from her tail as she could.

"Great just what I needed, from scorching heat, instantly to the frigid cold." She mumbled as she made her way across a suspended metal bridge and over to the next platform where she quickly took out a guard with a swift blow from one of the two hooks upon the ends of her weapon. After the first guard was taken out she jumped to the next platform and took out another guard, remembering to check the pockets for anything of value that was worth taking.

After the second guard was taken out she continued making her way to the last platform before she finally made her way to a ledge upon a large pillar. After sidling along the thin ledge to the other side she found a rope that was dangling from the ceiling and, with a smile, climbed to the higher level, where she made her way along another thin edge and found herself faced with a spinning gear and platform.

She made short work of platform and with a quick attack of her weapon she was able to get through a tunnel only to find herself surround in more heat. She walked to edge and wasn't in the least bit surprised to find open hatches that were practically spewing out flames.

"Great, once again I seemed to have found myself within Satan's Inferno."

* * *

After watching Carmelita head into the first room Winnie and the twins quickly followed suit, Winnie raced up to her target straight ahead, barreling through the lone guard that stood in her path and bursting through the doors that sealed off the room. Once inside the large red boar stopped and took in her new surroundings.

She couldn't help but give a low whistle at the sight that lay before her. The shear amount of valuable art and statues and what ever else was in this room was unbelievable and she was just about reach out to 'liberate' one of the items one a tone in her comm alerted her of a call, with a sigh she answered.

"What Dom, I was just about ta get some nice stuff here." She asked as she once again reached out to grab the item, only to be stopped once again, only this time by a loud cry.

"Winnie Stop!" The boar's hand fell and she readjusted her stance waiting for an explanation.

"T-this room has a lot of valuables o-obviously, and as much as I th-think it would be a good idea to grab as m-much as you can, I just have to r-remind you, that w-what with so many valuables in one r-room I wouldn't doubt for a s-second that each item is hooked up to some kind of security s-system, not to m-mention that the s-security in this room w-would already be t-tight as it i-is."

Winnie sighed, knowing better than to doubt the brains of their group, but she hated having to leave all these valuables behind when they could use the money they got from pawning the items to enhance their own hideout. "Fine, but we better come back fer this stuff before we hightail it outta here."

She got no reply from the owl, who probably ended the call right after she agreed to leave everything as it was. Knowing that she shouldn't expect anything less from the owl she shrugged it off and continued down the hallway, fighting every ounce of her being that was yelling at her to collect as much of the stuff in the room as she could carry. As she went she noticed the lack of security lasers and alarms, but upon entering the next length of hallway, that was separated from the one she was in by a door, she found the security that she was looking for.

She watched the lasers as they went from one wall to the next for a few moments than raced through upon finding an opening. She accomplished that three more times and made it to the other end, managing to take out the generator that powered the lasers, making her trip back a little easier.

* * *

After splitting up with Winnie the twins made their way to the side, finding their way to the roofs and after sneaking past a guard, they found themselves within a hallway that had a slight curve and had seemed to be inclined to a lower level. Beside the door sat a barrel and along the walls sat short stacks of books, collecting dust at their spots. The two ignored the books and continued down the hallway which in truth didn't even go that far, it only turned a little before it opened to another hallway that housed a short bookshelf, a few pictures and a grandfather clock.

Ciel noticed a rug that spread from one wall to the other and that stopped at the very edge of the bookshelf. Sitting on the other side of the rug, furthest away from him and Riley, sat two large globes of the world, one on either corner of the rug.

Ciel got a weird suspicion for the rug and had trouble convincing his sister to wait before he could figure it out. Finally just a Riley was about to step onto the edge of the rug Ciel grabbed ahold of her arm, spun her around, all while unzipping her favorite puffy down feather filled vest. Once Riley was away from the vibrant blue rug Ciel threw the vest into the air and the two watched as the two globes opened to reveal two high powered guns that shot at the vest while it was still in mid air, puncturing straight through the weal windbreaker fabric, before they found a solid mark right in the ceiling.

To make matters worse the globes had yet to close and were still firing at the vest that still rested upon the ground. Riley stared in shock as her vest continued to get punctured, and Ciel felt a sense of relief at having been able to save his sister, though his victory was short lived as Riley grabbed a hold of his shoulders, spun him around and began shaking him.

"Why would you do that!? That was my favorite vest!" She yelled, each word accompanied by another shake of his shoulders. Ciel had a feeling that this was coming, though he had still thought that she would've been thankful that he had kept her from getting impaled. He let her continue shaking him, allowing her the time to get her anger out, by the time that happened she realized that her vest, by now, was nothing more that a pile of feathers, darts, and a few scraps of fabric.

"Well great, after this is done, you owe me a new vest." His sisters complete emotional change didn't shock Ciel and he just shrugged it off, turning once again to the trap ahead of them.

"Now that that's taken care of, how do you suggest we get past this." Ciel asked as Riley looked at the trap before them. Suddenly the calico jumped up and went back the way that they had come, Ciel silently followed behind his sister, and when she stopped Ciel noticed that she had stopped beside the barrel that was right by the entrance to the library. ciel instantly understood at what his sister what getting at but one look into the barrel had him shivering.

"No way am I every getting into that barrel, not only is it crazy, but also this entire barrel is full of dust and not to mention cobwebs." Ciel said, though he was completely aware that his fur was already full of dust and whatever else decided to stick to it. Riley stared from her brother to the barrel then back again all before she shrugged and leaped into the barrel. Ciel could see as she spun around within the confines of the barrel all before she reappeared, covered head to toe in dust and cobwebs, her usual gap toothed smile present once again.

"There, dust and Cobwebs are gone, now lets go." Right after she said that she made her way back to the rug and globes, leaving Ciel to walk beside her. After she reached the edge she stopped and set the barrel down, moving to the side to make room for her brother to join her. Final with a sigh Ciel relented and climbed in.

The moment the first dart hit Ciel dropped to the ground, bringing the barrel and Riley down with him, after a few words from his sister and he realized that the darts couldn't hit them they continued to the other side of the rug and down a lift to the lower level.

* * *

Carmelita sighed as she made made it out of the flame room, only to find herself in another with the frigid water, with an added bonus of large electrified fan blades.

"Great." She mumbled as she made it past the first electrified blade, that first blade was followed by seven more, at the end of which stood a guard welding machinery, a guard who Carmelita was quick to take our and pickpocket, sticking everything in her bag. Then she climbed up the rope that led to a thick wire, which was weak in some points due to more electrified fan blades barely grazing the wiring within. After passing the first three she had to jump to another thick wire and pass three more fan blades.

She once again found herself in an area that she had to reach the lower level of and using the hatches that opened over flames she used them as jumping ground, dodging new security lasers as she went she quickly made it to the ground.

After she touched down on the stable ground once again she heard a voice come over the comm.

"Aha, th-thought you could get the b-better of me did ya." Carmelita was quick to realize that it was Dominic and knowing that during some of these missions he would sometimes sit in the van and play online chess with an unknown buddy of his, she shrugged it off and continued into the next room that was unsurprisingly another Hell's inferno.

"Hey Dominic, you have your comm on again." Carmelita said as she continued across a spinning machine part. She could practically see the Owl wince at having been found out, that was when. As Carmelita tookout another guard and rode a piston up to another level where she managed to hook onto something Winnie's voice suddenly came over the comm.

"So great brain whiz, what are our chances this time?" There was a moment of silence as Carmelita Rode another piston to the top and hooked onto a machine part that was connected to a rail, which she rode all the way to the end, happy to see that it had put an end to the engine and give her a vantage point into the next room, bad news being that the path was now blocked off by a row of flames that were all spewing from open hatches in the wall.

As she was clearing the path Dominic's voice came back over the comm one again. "Well i-its only the second game, but I d-did win the first one." With that reply came the voices of the twin's though they seem quieter then they normally would've been.

"Yes!" Distinctly Riley's voice

"The first pages are ours!" Came Ciel's

With that Carmelita ended her line of the call and focused once again on the task at hand, she knocked down each of the hatches, calming the flames before the hatch would shoot back up behind her, but she was way far ahead before that happened. After she closed the final latch she continued into the next room and was happy to notice that the key she was searching for was sitting under a glass case in the center of the room, surrounded by a water filled moat with more of the electrical fans, and all of that was surrounded by a flaming coal filled moat.

Having no trouble getting the key she contacted Dominic telling the owl that she was on her way back to the main area with key in hand. Moments later Winnie reported the same thing, quickly followed by the twin's.

* * *

After taking out the generator Winnie continued forward and instantly had to jump to the side as a pair of lasers directed towards her nearly got her. She charged forward, not wanting to get hit and risk not only an alarm going off but also she risked getting well cooked like a barbecue dinner. She ran along the maze of lasers and reached the end, happy to note the lasers power source right in front of her. Making a quick dive for the device she managed to take it out just before the deadly beam could hit her.

She stood and brushed herself off when a familiar voice came over her comm. "Aha, th-thought you could get the b-better of me did ya." The boar continued forward as Carmelita's voice came over the comm soon after.

"Hey Dominic, you have your comm on again." Winnie almost laughed as an image of the owl wincing flashed through her head. "So great brain whiz, what are our chances this time?" Winnie asked as she took in the next puzzle, a puzzle which would've been that bad had it not have been for the lasers that spun around the perimeter.

During the silence that followed her question Winnie began her way across the platforms that littered the water, jumping over the lasers at they came. After she was almost half way over Dominic's reply finally came and in order to hear it while reducing the risk of triggering the alarm by accident Winnie remained where she was and jumped over the laser when it came. "Well i-its only the second game, but I d-did win the first one."

Suddenly the twin's voices came over the comm, nearly causing Winnie to miss her jump over one of the lasers. "Yes!" "The pages are ours." The line seemed to go silent after that and Winnie was able to continue forward. Jumping to the platform and then to the ledge. in the very center upon a raised platform she could see the key under a glass case and on the other side a bridge that led right to the platform, all she had to do was make it past the search lights.

Just as the boar reached the bridge the led to the key Carmelita's voice came over the comm system stating that she had retrieved her key, Winnie was quick to follow up Carmelita and moments later the Ciel replied how they had gotten their key as well.

* * *

After riding the lift to the lower level the two barrel disguised cats made their way past another globe trap, then they came to a guard, and they were quick to realize that they could remain still and be 'invisible' to the guards. The problem they had after 'disappearing' is when they would 'reappear'.

While Riley was always ready to get moving again, Ciel always wanted to to wait a while longer and this led to the two whispering within the barrel about when to actually get moving again.

"Ciel, NOW."Riley finally said as her patience wore out and she jumped from the barrel's confines and onto the unsuspecting guards back. Placing her hands into a fist she brought it down onto the back of the guards head, bringing the squid man to the ground, all this took place before the guard could even react to her presence. Ciel made his way to his sister, while still within the barrel's protection.

"Was that really necessary?" Ciel asked as he looked at his sister, leaning his upper half upon the barrel's edge. Riley simply shrugged at her brother's question, "You were taking to long." was all she said as she returned to the barrel and they continued forward. Together they rounded a corner and could see a lone guard watching the only way through, Ciel slowly peaked over the edge and saw a ladder that would take them to them to the top of a bookshelf.

Ciel jumped from the barrel and quickly climbed the ladder, jumping to the guards back and taking them out just as Riley did moments before. Riley met him in the barrel and after he rejoined her the two cats continued forward, after a bit of timing they made it past a set of furnaces, and then past another globe trap, until finally they boarded another lift to another upper level that they weren't able to reach earlier.

Now they were walking along a ledge that that led to yet another dart globe, at this point Ciel had just grown numb to the sound of the darts impaling the barrels edge and Riley no longer found excitement in passing the traps. After the globe came the lights and they were able to fool the lights just as they had fooled the guards.

Going along the wall they stopped just within a guards line of sight when their comms went off with Dominic's voice. "Aha, th-thought you could get the b-better of me did ya." Knowing the owl's habit of using online chess games as a way of predicting the teams success they understood that he probably just forgot to shut off his comm and Carmelita's comment next just confirmed their suspicions.

"Hey Dominic, you have your comm on again." Riley nearly laughed as she thought she could hear Dominic wince. just as the guard turned away and the two were ready to continue Winnie made a comment.

"So great brain whiz, what are our chances this time?" Now the twins had to hear what the owl had to say, because the predictions he made based upon his chess games were usually 90% correct. After a moment of silence came Dominic's reply. "Well i-its only the second game, but I d-did win the first one."

With that Riley nearly burst from the barrel but the gleam of a flashlight over the edge reminded her of where they were so she just settled for a quiet cheer with her brother. "Yes!" Next to her Ciel was smiling as he replied "The pages are ours!"

The guard finally turned back around and the twins continued forward, freezing when ever the flashlights beam would circle over them. They stepped down steps formed from chandeliers and made their way past another globe and more lights. Just as they reached the edge of the Light's range Carmelita's voice came over the comms stating that she retrieved her key and was returning to the main fountain area, then as they were passing the final globe trap and where nearing their own key Winnie reported she had gotten her own key and was returning as well.

Finally Riley jumped from the barrel and retrieved their key as Ciel reported in, now all they needed to do was report back at the main area and meet up with the others

 **A.N. Longest chapter so far, and I am just going to end it here and finish the final mission in the next chapter along with the other two, just cause this chapter seemed to have gotten long enough.**

 **Until Next Time Peace Love and Virtual Hugs**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Happy Birthday to me and my Twin BlueManiac359**

 **... and sorry for...you know... being dead and all...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to the Sly Cooper Franchise, I only claim rights to this fanfic, and OCs**

Chapter 5

By some coincidence the four members made it back to the fountain at the same time and Carmelita was quick to hand off her key to Winnie. "You guys all go on ahead and I'll meet back with you as soon as I finish with the second furnace."Than without any word from the others the fox contacted their brains and followed his instructions up to a raised, as well as hidden door.

Once the fox was out of sight Winnie and the twins to the right, towards the generator and the pipe with the electrified field just at its entrance just to the right of said generator. The generator obviously being the device that powered the field and if they could only just destroy the device they could get through, unfortunately the generator was locked tightly behind a strong, heavy chain link fence.

On the other hand the fence itself was only locked with three padlocks and they were now jn possession of four keys. Thus after using the keys to unlock the gate the fence was moved and with her strength the boar quickly took out the generator, leaving it to spark, as the three of them continued into the next area.

* * *

After she left their line of sight, Carmelita found herself dropping into a thick suffocating heat and upon her silent landing, she found herself facing two large furnaces that were quite literally spewing flames and on the far side of the room Carmelita could make out the form of a guard working on some machinery. Whatever it was that they were working on took all of their attention away from noticing the thief as she snuck pass and made her way acrossed the bridge.

Once on the otherside the thief had more grates that were releasing flames that she had to close. Luckily there were only two. Than after shutting the second one, and stepping away from it should it open again, the fox found herself in yet another room full of the suffocating heat, along with the heat came a guard working off to the side with a blowtorch as well as another wheel, much like the first one that had brought her to the door which had dropped her into this scorching hell on earth.

After Carmelita delivered a quick blow to the back of the guards head with the back of her hook, effectively knocking the guard out, the thief first moved the large, heavy guard to the side before moving to investigate the wheel.

* * *

After making their way through the pipe, Winnie and the twins found themselves standing in an entirely new area, this one far smaller than the first. In front of the three a little ways in the distance a lighthouse stood with a path that spiraled up to the roof. Just before the lighthouse, sitting off to the right, sat a Canon in plain view

Riley, being the giddy little Pyro that she was, ran to the ccanon's side to investigate, and maybe hoping to fire it off once. The calico turned to the other two as they came to stand next to her, disappointment clearly displeased on her face. When Ciel and Winnie looked to the Canon they were quick to fins out that the entire thing, from its controls to the hatch, were locked down tight with seven, sturdy padlocks.

"We're going to need three more." Ciel said in what would be considered a little louder that a whisper. After he said that Winnie called up Dominic from his spot in the van, monitoring their locations upon his computers. Upon placing the call Ciel and Riley linked up their own coms to the conversation.

"So Dom, other than the key Leeta's gettin' where will we find the other two?"

The three waited as, on the other end, they were able to make out the sounds of the owl frantically typing away into his computer, searching for the info that they needed in order to continue forward. After a few moments the stuttered speech of Dominic came over the comm."

"W-well Carmelita's going to need to r-retrieve one of them. However y-you three should b-be able to g-get the other no problem." The three remained silent after Dominic stated that as more typing was heard before Dominic continued, having pulled up what new information he had needed to find. "From th-these blueprints of R-raleigh's base it seems th-that you can hit t-two birds with one stone. Th-this should also allow Carmelita to c-catch up while you guys retrieve the k-key."

"What do you mean 'two birds with one stone.'?" Ciel inquired before Dominic could continued from his terminal back in the van.

* * *

Carmelita was quick in jumping onto the wheel like mechanism and even quicker in finding out that it powered the conveyor belt above, bringing many golden hooks towards her location and then away as they traveled to the other side on the large gap of molten coal and fire.

As she ran, Carmelita released her weapon from the loop on her belt and as the next hook neared her position she threw one of the weighted ends and found herself yanked from her spot upon the wheel and pulled in the direction of the lone, safe, platform that rested on the other side. With practiced timing and ease the fox released her weapons hook from hits hold upon the suspended one she was currently hanging from and landed upon the safety of the metal platform. She than turned to watch as the hook she was just moments again came to a stop over the flaming pit of the heated Hell's fire, noting that she was glad to have gotten off when she did, unknowingly keeping herself from getting caught in the predicament of being suspended over flames.

After having thanked her luck the thief continued forward, sneaking past a guard and climbing along some piping Carmelita found herself jumping gaps between the conveyor belts gears to an upper platform near the door that she had used to enter this room. On the platform she found a hall leading to a new room, in the hall were more grate's that were spewing flames.

After shutting the grates and knocking out a guard or two the fox found herself facing another wheel mechanism, this one most likely powered the conveyor belt that was on the other side of a thick pane of glass, and from where she stood Carmelita could make out the shape of a large flaming clump of coal, or something similar, resting on the far end of the conveyor. Then at the very end, sitting upon a raised platform the fox could make out the shape of the glass case that housed her target. The only problem that faced her now was getting on the other side of the wall, up the belt and to the platform.

She knew the wheel powered the conveyor belt and if she was able to power the belt than she would be able to use the coal to her advantage and hopefully use it to break through the wall that stood between her and the key. The problem that faced her however, being the security light that hovered over the wheel.

Putting the problem behind her Carmelita, with more practiced timing, was able to the coal down the conveyors path, all while jumping away moments before the security light shone the spot she stood not seconds before. Finally after what felt like forever the coal hit and the wall crumbled.

The female thief lept from the wheel and through the hole in the wall, raced up the now stalled conveyor belts while weaving through more security lights all to make it up to a raised platform that held a glass case which housed the next security key.

After making it to the platform Carmelita broke the case, took the key, and placed it in her pack as she lept from the platform, making her way back the way she came to the exit all while mumbling to herself.

"This guy sure has some weird places to hide these keys. I mean why not keep them with the guards?"

* * *

When Dominic had explained the plan Riley was all but ready to jump into the submersible, expecially when she heard that the vehicle contained a gun system. Ciel on the other hand was not as excited.

The idea of being in the small vehicle with no ready escape, what with it being deep under the water, did not settle well with the white cat. In the end though he still climbed into the submersible and with Riley the two were submerged, his sister would need a driver while she controlled the guns after all.

Then while the twins were pulling off their part in the plan Winnie was above the small waves, working a crane system that she would use the retrieve wooden chests laden with treasure, the very chests that the twins were going down to defend, aiming to find the single chest of 40 that contained the key they needed to retrieve for Carmelita. In order for this operation to work the three had to work together to ensure that not a single chest made it away from them for there was no knowing which of the chests contained the key, the bright side being how any chests they could carry back to the van were theirs for the taking.

As Winnie brought up the chests the twins, or rather Riley, we're having the time of their lives. The calico having a blast, pun intended, taking out the crabs that Raleigh had patrolling the area around the chests. Riley blasted the crustaceans left and right as she whooped and bellowed.

"We have got to get some guns for the van!" She exclaimed as she destroyed yet another large crab. Ciel drove the sub around the tall central stone pillar, patrolling for more crabs, as he answered his sister.

"Hmm an already destructive driver getting the use of heavy artillery in their vehicle." He paused as though actually thinking about the idea. "You know sis, I don't think that's such a great idea." At this point in the conversation Winnie supplied her own opinion.

"Ya know Riley I'm gonna have ta agree with yer brother on this one." From her spot behind Ciel the Calico pouted at having been out voted already two to one, if anything she'd have to win Carmelita over and knowing Dominic, if she got the fox to agree he was sure to follow. So for the time being the conversation was dropped and the twins continued in their attack upon the large Crustaceans.

* * *

Above the waters surface Carmelita was able to see the large crane that Winnie was using and could hear the twins talking through the static on the comm. The fox thief walked over to where Winnie was using the crane and stopped, she looked over the treasure chests that littered the ground. Under curiosity and just thieving instincts that ran through her blood the fox peaked inside the still wet chest, not surprised to find barnacles coating the surface of the wooden surface.

Upon opening the chest she found a decent amount of gold piled within the confined space, she looked to the cranes end where it was rising out of the water with yet another chest in its grasp. "Winnie I thought you were looking for the next key. What are all these chests for?" Winnie turned the crane and released the chest by the others and then turned to Carmelita.

"The next key's in one of the chests." The female boar said as she turned the crane to retrieve the next one. Upon hearing that bit of information Carmelita began opening chest after chest, and rifling through each ones contents in search of the needed key.

After a few minutes past, from where she was searching through one of the many chest, Carmelita hear the twins speak up over the comm.

 _"Last chest, Winnie you can pull us up after you get that one out."_

 _"Yeah, I'm ready to get out of this thing."_

After the final chest was dropped the submersible that the twins occupied was pulled out from the water's depths and once on land the latch instantly opened and the twins all but leapt from the vehicles confines.

Upon exiting the vehicle Riley spotted Carmelita looking through the chests for the key and pounced upon her back, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Hey Carme..." Riley said in a voice that told the fox that something was up, the thief, however, decided to play along.

"Yes Riley?" Another chest of gold down, and with the calico still holding on Carmelita made her way to the next chest.

"Now just hear me out, and you don't have to answer right now." Riley said as Ciel plopped himself down at the chest next to the one Carmelita was working at.

"Carmelita if you want, the three of us can look through the chest while you get the last key." Ciel said, promptly interrupting his sister who stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Ciel you did that on purpose!" Riley accused from Carmelita's back. The two then began arguing and they only stopped once the fox had removed the calico from her back.

"It's okay Riley you can ask me when I get back to the van with Raleigh's pages of my family's book in hand." Riley pouted but in the end relented after Carmelita made the point that the sooner they got out of here the better their chances were of escaping Cooper.

With that Carmelita left and headed to what Dominic had named the Gunboat Graveyard.

* * *

Inside the graveyard she was faced with what anyone would expect, remains of boats floating in water, something she wasn't expecting was the amount of security on the ruins or the voice that came over the loudspeaker after she entered, almost as though it knew she was there.

 _" *BZZT* Ahoy Dock hands, capital work unloading last nights cargo, you're the crown jewel of my operation, however it seems that due to your incompetence we have intruders that have been running amuck around here and none of you have caught them yet. Now prove your worth in protecting the key that I have hidden down there, or so help me if anyone lays their thieving hands on it I'll personally throw the lot of you in the water to swim with the sharks."_

During the announcement Carmelita had made her way to the top of the crows nest, or at least what remained of it, and leaned on the molded, weak railing as it died down.

"Well at least they know we're here now." She said to herself before turning on her intercom.

 _"You guys here that? You'd better find that key and get out of there before they realize that you're all sitting ducks."_ She got a few replies before the line went silent and she continued

Getting past guards and security lights, Carmelita made her way over the remains of planes and finally neared the last boats remains, already able to see the glass case holding the key she needed. All she had to do was get past the three guards standing around waiting for her.

Dodging the starfish that one of the guards threw in her direction the fox lept from the debris floating on the waters surface. After making it to the boats remains she made quick work of knocking out the first guard and was already taking care of the second before the third knew she was there.

After dispatching the three guards she climbed the ropes up the landings and finally got to the key. With key in hand she contacted the others once again.

 _"Guys, I got the final key and am on my way out now, did you find the other key in the chests yet?"_ It took only a few moments of silence before she got a reply. _"Okay Carmelita."_ Came Ciel's reply _"And we're still lo-... Scratch that Winnie just found the key, She and I are heading back to the van with as many chests as we can, and Riley's going to stay behind to hand off the key and help with the canon."_ Ciel explained as, in the background, the sounds of Winnie and Riley Moving around and getting ready to follow through could be heard through the intercom. The line was cut and Carmelita made her way back to the others for the hand off.

* * *

It took only a few minutes to exit the graveyard, having made her way through it once already, before she was back outside with the wind coursing through her fur. Below her she could already make out the spotted form of Riley standing next to the canon twirling the final key around her finger.

"They certainly managed a large load." Carmelita pointed out as she took note of the remaining chests that littered the ground. Riley nodded as she began placing the keys into the locks on the canon, practically falling apart at the seams due to the excitement of firing the canon. Once all the locks were removed she stood and gestured Carmelita closer.

"All you have to do now is jump into the hatch, from there I'll shut it and aim you towards Raleigh's Flying airship." Carmelita could see the cat's eyes shining in a way that only happened when she was able to fire heavy artillery such as this and in most cases it worried her, but at the moment she just had to trust her friends ability and aim to get her where she needed.

"You sure this thing has enough power to get me up there without blowing me to pieces?" Carmelita asked even as she climbed into the canon's hatch. All Riley did was nod before she slammed the hatch down and moved to the controls.

From inside the canon's barrel all Carmelita heard was Riley excited "This is going to be great." before a force pushed her from the tight confines, into open air, and quickly approaching the glass window of the large flying fortress.

A.N **. So next chapter is the boss fight, the escape, and the break in between. Again sorry for the wait**

 **Until Next Time Peace Love and Virtual Hugs**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. So my twin texted some interesting ideas that come in later, but it got me motivated to update so here you go... even though I should be doing homework right now but oh well its not due till Monday and after.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to the Sly Cooper Franchise, I only claim rights to this fanfic, and OCs**

Chapter 6

Crashing through the large windows, Carmelita dropped into a roll and upon getting back to her feet found that she had somehow managed to land perfectly on one of the few pieces of dry 'land' in the room, narrowly missing the chance of landing in the water by mere feet. "Would have been nice to know that was there before I was launched through the window." She muttered to herself as she took in her surroundings. It appeared to be a circular room with multiple circular platforms, just like the one she was standing on, surrounding a tall elevated one in the center.

"How delightful. We have a guest." A voice echoed from across the room.

Carmelita only now looked up and caught sight of the small amphibian that squatted on what seemed to be a velvet coated throne. 'This guy really had poor taste.' the thief thought to herself as the frog continued.

"The only problem is that I HATE UNIVITED GUESTS!" His voice echoed around the room, bouncing off the metal walls and giving her a headache.

"Listen you toad, you wiped out my family and destroyed what's mine you had better believe that I would stop at nothing to get it back!" Carmelita called out as she unhooked the family heirloom from the belt at her waist. "Though if you really hate unexpected guests I would highly suggest getting new guards." She added as she spun one of the hooked ends in the air. "They weren't really that hard to get past." She finished weapon still spinning lazily in the air.

Raleigh didn't to apologetic as he spoke. "Truly I'm so sorry that we were so sloppy that time and that my troops were lacking, it was truly sloppy of us, perhaps it'll be best if I got the job done myself!"

"Let's see if you're up to the task." Carmelita said as she watched the frog flick his tongue out, capture a fly and swallow it, all within second. Only then did her eyes widen in shock as she watched the once small frog bloat up horrendously and jump to the center platform. "You know that may be a serious medical condition, you may want to get that checked out." She said to the frog that was clearly not listening. She had a split second by then to jump from the platform she was on as the bloated frog leapt at her, most likely planning on crushing her.

She jumped to the next platform and then on as the frog leapt after her just as the platforms she occupied moments before sank deep beneath the surface of the water, watching over her shoulder as Raleigh made his way back to the central platform. There's got to be some way to fight him. Carmelita thought as the frog shrunk back to his original size before swallowing another fly and bloating once again.

Than the frog leapt back to the platforms and she was left jumping out of his range once again. As she watched him this time for an opening though she say that the fifth platform he landed on didn't sink and he had to pause before jumping back to the central platform. That's when I can strike. She thought to herself as she removed her family weapon from her belt.

"Come at me you bloated mess." Carmelita waited and leapt over the platforms to evade him once again before stopping on the fifth platform. Just as she thought the frog paused and she took her chance.

She swung the hooks in quick succession, right hook, left hook than an attack from above before the frog caught his breath and leapt away from her to the center platform again. Carmelita sulked, how many times was he going to do this?

He came down again and she knew when to run, which platform to stop on and how many hits she could get in before Raleigh would retreat back to the platform. She did that three more times before he changed the pattern on her.

It happened out of nowhere, all the platforms, with the exception of the one she stood on fell into the water and she was cornered. All she could do when Raleigh landed on the platform with her was run along the edges, or dart under his form and hope he didn't anticipate where she was going to go next. After he stopped his hopping he paused and just as the fox was about to attack his tongue whipped out of his mouth and, while hopping in place, spun trying to hit her with the slimy appendage.

As she leapt over it she recalled a time back at the orphanage, when she would jump rope with Riley and Winnie, or participate in a game of hopscotch. With that thought in mind it was simple for her to jump above, or out of the way of, the slimy appendage. Raleigh came to a stop and just like before it took a few seconds or him catching his breath before leaping back the center platform.

The patter repeated and during his breathers Carmelita managed to get her own hits in until, finally, it seemed he had enough and a quick upper swing form one of her hooks sent the amphibian flying into the water where his green form floated up to the top of the water, unconscious.

"Great, he was supposed to go on a losing villain rant and reveal the next members location." Carmelita mumbled as she leapt to the platform just before Raleigh's throne. She jumped and grabbed ahold of the ledge, pulling herself up and catching sight of what seemed to be the door sitting at the just front of Raleigh's large metal throne, and upon closer look it was revealed to be part of the large chair itself.

Stepping closer revealed that, just as she thought, the object was truly a safe, and knowing any villain like she thought she thought she did, she knew there was a good chance that what she came looking for would be inside.

"Guys I beat Raleigh and found the safe, let's hope he didn't have any others laying around." Carmelita stated into her comm as she knelt before the same and listened to the mechanism as she tried to crack it open. She had removed her comm and placed it on floor next to her foot, though she was still able to hear the mumbled celebrations of her team from their end.

One final turn and she heard the tell tale click she had been listening for and cracked a smile as she pulled open the heavy metal door. Laying in the safe were more valuables, trinkets and such ranging form coins to random items that Raleigh deemed important. Looking over the pile she spotted multiple papers buried under the pile and at the very bottom the corners of multiple pages peeked out.

Hope flared in her blood as she pushed aside the mountain of items that she deemed useless, pulling out random pages that she would go through later looking for clues, until she could pull the pages out without the risk of ripping them. Though the years hadn't been kind and being stuck under the unforgiving pile of trinkets had left the pages ripped and wrinkled, there was no large visible damage.

She was lost, the fact that her comm waited next to her foot, and she had to give an update to her friends didn't matter, not at the moment. A soft smile played across her face as she gazed at and took in the very physical and very authentic pages of her families book.

Even after only have the ability to look upon the pages for a short while when she received it all those years ago, and even after all the years of trying to memorize the material she glanced at so long ago she could recognize the writing. The gazed upon the first page. The one depicting Aiko Fox of Japan.

The fluid writing and Japanese style art that took up the top page catching her eye and making her forget for a moment that she still had to get out. Suddenly the dull mumble coming from her comm grew in volume and the thief remembered just where she was.

Removing her back from her back Carmelita carefully placed the pages within its confines and bent down, retrieving her comm and placing it in her ear only for her teams shouts to nearly deafen her.

 _"Carmelita what happened?!"_

 _"Leeta are you still there?!"_

 _"Carmelita, you really need to get out of there right now!"_

The last statement came from Dominic and trumped the others, in urgency. "Guys, calm down, I'm still here, just had to remove the comm to open the safe." Carmelita explained as she began making her way to find a way out of the blimp. "Now can someone, and I mean one person, please explain what is going on." Carmelita stated as she located the controls, bringing the blimp down to the surface.

 _"Well, I had just received intel"_ Dominic began _"that Inspector Cooper is on his way to Wales, following us because word seemed to have gotten out that we were here."_ Dominic explained, the sound of furious typing coming from his side of the connection.

"Well, we all know I have no trouble outrunning Cooper, so I should be there in a few minutes." Carmelita said as she shut off the comm, not really wanting to deal with the worried comments of her team and she made her way back.

She leapt from the blimp, happy to see that she landed near the first deck that she had arrived on. She was about to jump down when familiar voices reached her ears.

"Bentley, get a bridge across this gap, Murray ready the enforcers so that we can scout the area for the Fox Gang once that bridge is up." Carmelita, upon hearing the voice ducked behind the fountain that took up the center deck and peaked over the edge.

Sure enough on the other side of the chasm she could make out the form of Sly and his team, along with whatever enforcers they brought along. She watched as the Brains of Sly's group used some kind of invention to stretch a large metal based bridge across the gap. She smiled, at least she's have an easier time getting across.

With Sly leading the large group, they crossed the gap and Carmelita ducked further behind the fountain. As the group made their way around it towards the blimp Carmelita shimmied along the other way, keeping below the lip of the fountain.

She stopped with the bridge just on her right as she waited for Sly and his team to enter the blimp. She listened as Sly ordered his troops inside, and as all the footsteps faded away. She waited a few moments, just about to make a run for the bridge when the booming voice of Murray broke the short lived silence.

"Sly, we should go in and join them, they may miss something without you or The Murray." She heard a grunt, sounding like it came from Cooper, and then two sets of footsteps, one light and one heavy, retreat into the blimp. Carmelita released the breath she was holding as she removed herself from the fountains wall and ran.

She ran over the bridge, climbed over the fence and retraced the path she took when she and her team had first arrived. Within moments she arrived at the clearing where Riley had parked the van, needless to say she was relieved to see it had been found or didn't need to be moved. She also took note of all the emptied chests that littered the clearing.

The moment she came into view of the van's windows the back door burst open and Winnie leapt from back and raced to the thief, picking her up easily and wrapped her in a tight hug. The other three exited the van and approached, though they were calmer in their approach.

"Why's you turn the Comm off, we were so worried." Winnie said as her hug tightened just a bit. Carmelita struggled within Winnie's grasp before Dominic said something to the boar and the fox was released, falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to risk getting caught if I had answered." Winnie rubbed at the back of her head. "Right, I shoulda guessed that was your plan." Winnie stated as she motioned to the van. "Anyway vans all packed up and ready to go." Winnie explained as she gestured to the bags that sat in the back, all most likely full of what once filled the chests.

"Thanks, no let's get out of here before Cooper and his posse finish looking for us at Raleigh's ship." Carmelita said as she began making her way to the van, the others quickly catching up and following behind her. Dominic, Winnie and Carmelita all piled into the back while Riley jumped into the passenger seat with Ciel climbing into the driver seat.

"So you really managed to on cover the pages?" Riley asked turning in her seat as the van lurched into motion.

Carmelita nodded, "Yep" she said as she began removing her bag from her back. With great care she removed the pages. "All right here, or at least the ones Raleigh had taken."

Dominic turned from his in-van console system. "Did Raleigh say anything about any of the other members?" the owl asked, pushing his glasses further up his beak. Carmelita shook her head. "I wish he had said something, but he passed right out after I beat him." She looked up and smiled. "Easy prey for Cooper though, sure he'd appreciate that." She then removed the other pages from her bag holding them out for her friend to take. "Though I didn't get information from the old frog, I found these in the safe as well, they may yield some kind of clue." She explained as Dominic took them.

After that the van was peaceful; the only sounds coming the radio at the front, the rustle of paper as Carmelita looked over the words of her ancestors and Dominic read over the other pages for clues, and finally the plastic rustle of a bag of chips; the brand Winnie usually opened after a successful mission and her favorite, Hap-enos.

They didn't go far, have no clues meant having no direction, so using the acquired coins the gang was able to buy disguises, and rent a decent hotel room for the night. The next morning yielding great amusement due to the headlines in that days newspapers.

 **Interpol Heartthrob Busts Amphibious Yuckmouth**

Almost immediately after reading the headlines the room irrupted into laughter.

A sub heading mentioning Carmelita and her gang caught their attention only after they had left the hotel. Mysterious Fox Gang Escapes Capture. "At least we made the front page." Carmelita joked, to which Riley added "Yeah right next to the Interpol Heartthrob." With the headline mentioned again the friends broke into laughter once again.

 **A.N. Can't do action scenes worth crap. -_-'**

 **Next Chapter: Finding Clues within the acquired pages from Raleigh the gang heads to Mesa City Utah, finding that getting in may be harder that they originally thought.**

 **Until Next Time Peace Love and Virtual Hugs**


End file.
